1. Field
Aspects of embodiments of the present invention relate to a display device including a window panel having a print layer located thereon, and a method of manufacturing the display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, flat panel display devices, such as a liquid crystal display (“LCD”) device and an organic light emitting diode (“OLED”) display device, include a plurality of electrode pairs for generating electric fields, and an electro-optical active layer interposed therebetween. The LCD device may include a liquid crystal layer as the electro-optical active layer, and the OLED display device may include an organic light emitting layer as the electro-optical active layer.
Display devices include a display panel configured to generate and display an image, and a window panel located on the display panel to protect. An image generated from the display panel may pass through the window panel to be provided to an observer. The window panel may include a window substrate and a print layer located on the window substrate. The print layer may serve as a factor for determining the color of the window panel, and may be designed to have various suitable colors.
Subsequent to the window panel being adhered to an upper portion of the display panel by a resin, the resin may be subject to curing under ultraviolet (“UV”) light. During the process, resin may remain uncured in a portion of the resin that the UV light may not reach due to an apparatus causing interference. Monomers within the uncured resin may infiltrate into the print layer, thus causing discoloration of the print layer.
It is to be understood that this background of the technology section is intended to provide useful background for understanding the technology, and as such, the technology background section may include ideas, concepts, or recognitions that were not part of what was known or appreciated by those skilled in the pertinent art prior to a corresponding effective filing date of the subject matter disclosed herein.